jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Era (TV Series)
This is a TV series idea that takes the Jurassic Park franchise, fills in the gaps and cuts the series into 45 minute episodes. The series would answer many questions that Jurassic fans have about the series. Season One: Jurassic Park (1993-2001) Episode One: Welcome to Jurassic Park (1993) The park's investors, represented by lawyer Donald Gennaro, demand that experts visit Jurassic Park and certify it as safe. Gennaro invites the mathematician Ian Malcolm while Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler. Episode written by David Koepp. Episode Two: Something went wrong... (1993) While on the tour, the park systems shut down and the visitors are finding themselves having to survive on an island full of dinosaurs that they thought they would just be seeing from a safe distance away. Episode written by David Koepp. Episode Three: Escape from Isla Nublar (1993) Hammond attempts to get the visitors back to the visitors center safely and Ellie Sattler attempts to get the parks systems back on line. Both missions are are met by the most dangerous obstacles mother nature ever: Velociraptor. Episode written by David Koepp Episode Four: Aftermath (1994) Dr. Henry Wu and his niece, Allyson Wu, travel to Isla Nublar to documents the dinosaurs living on the island and to figure out how they could breed. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Five: The Lost World-Part I (1997) John Hammond sends Dr. Ian Malcolm, Dr. Sarah Harding, Kelly Malcolm, Nick Van Owen, and Eddie Carr to document the animals on Jurassic Park: Site B, before the InGen arrives at Sorna to pillage it. Episode written by David Koepp. Episode Six: The Lost World-Part II (1997) The InGen team arrives at Sorna to capture some of the dinosaurs living there while Hammond's team continues their documentation of the island. Episode written by David Koepp. Episode Seven: New Age (1998) When Simon Masrani acquires InGen after John Hammond's death. Dr. Henry Wu works on stocking Isla Sorna with new dinosaurs. The new age for InGen and Isla Nublar has begun! Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Eight: New Park-Part I (2000) After conceptual development for a new park finishes, Masrani Global begins clean up and construction on Isla Nublar for the new park: Jurassic World. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Nine: New Park-Part II (2001) After clean up ends on Isla Nublar, Timack moves in to begin constructing Jurassic World-the most advanced theme park on the entire planet. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Ten: Return to Isla Sorna-Part I (2001) Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Alan Grant, and Billy Brennan travel to the biological preserve island, Isla Sorna. The Kirbys in search of their son, which Grant and Billy know not of. Episode written by Peter Buchman, Alexander Payne and Jim Taylor. Episode Seven: Return to Isla Sorna-Part II (2001) The search for Eric Kirby and a way to survive the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna continues.Episode written by Peter Buchman, Alexander Payne and Jim Taylor. Season Two: Jurassic World (2004-) Episode One: Origins (2004-2005) Construction of Jurassic World nears completion and the park prepares to open.We get to finally see John Hammond's dream realized. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Two: Raptors (2009) As Navy soldier Owen Grady completes his service, InGen begins a raptor training program under head of security, Vic Hoskins. Unknown to Owen, who has taken on the project wholeheartedly, Hoskins has a more sinister idea in mind for the Velociraptors. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Three: Hybrids (2012) During a slight dip in attendance to Jurassic World, Simon Masrani authorizes Simon Masrani to create dinosaur hybrids. But Wu takes it farther than Masrani could ever expect. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury. Episode Four: Welcome to Jurassic World (2015) Zach and Gray Mitchell travel to Jurassic World, a dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar run by their aunt, Claire Dearing. As they come, Jurassic World is in preparation of revealing its latest attraction: the Indominus rex. Episode written by Colin Trevorrow and Derek Connolly. Episode Five: The Incident on Isla Nublar (2015) Gray and Zach find themselves in the line of destruction when Jurassic World's most dangerous animal. While they try to survive the Hybrid, Owen and Hoskins come to a disagreement on how to deal with it, Episode written by Colin Trevorrow and Derek Connolly. Episode Six: Aftermath (2015) Two young ACU soldiers find themselves stranded on Isla Nublar after the park is shut down by the escape of the Hyrbrid and the pterosaurs. Their goal: survive and escape the island. Episode written by Liam Jacobs and Cypress Oury.